Jumelé
by SunchineSplachy
Summary: "Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être toujours dans l'ombre du futur roi des pirates ?"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! J'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire alors voilà. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

_ « Vous savez comme c'est dur d'être toujours dans l'ombre de son frère ? Lui qui cherche toujours à se faire remarquer je trouve que c'est réussi. Pour les gens je ne suis personne, enfin si, « j'ai un lien de parenté avec celui qui portera le drapeau des supernovæ ! ». _

_Mais c'est génial me direz-vous. Ah-ah-... Très drôle, alors non ce pas super génial d'être constamment dans son ombre, d'être comparé à lui -parce que oui monsieur est génial, monsieur est généreux, monsieur est beau...- alors que moi bah, je suis rien de tout ça, qu'on vous répète tous le temps que vous êtes faible comparé à lui. _

_Personnellement, je le trouve plutôt égoïste et égocentrique. Parce que depuis la mort d'Ace (ô Ace... Tu nous manques dans le monde des vivants...), il s'est mis en tête de ne laisser plus personne mourir, et qu'il sauverait tout le monde ce qui est extrêmement égoïste. Il ne peut tout simplement pas sauver tout le monde. Croit-il vraiment en être capable ? Est-il tout simplement assez puissant ? Note : réfléchir à la question._

_La seule chose que j'apprécie chez lui c'est ces valeurs et ça détermination, et je suis jaloux de ça parce que je n'ai pas ces ambitions. Je n'ai pas de valeur (comme « personne ne touchera à mes amis») particulière et je n'ai pas hérité de cette détermination dont il fait preuve tous les jours pour accomplir son rêve : devenir le roi de pirate. Quel rêve stupide... Surtout depuis que ce Shanks lui avait donné ce stupide chapeau de paille._

_Être libre en étant pirate et être libre en tant que citoyen modèle en respectant les lois c'est bien aussi. Le monde est obligé d'être régis par des lois, même si je sais que la marine ne fait pas toujours les choses biens voire horrible, et __quelqu'un__devrait changer ça, par la force (pas moi bien sûr quelle question). Mais s'il n'y avait pas de règles ça serait l'anarchie. Il faudrait quelque de fort et d'intelligent et pas un "roi des pirates gum gum complètement illettré"..._

_-Mon stupide frère n'est pas allez à l'école, contrairement à moi qui ai reçu une éducation. Rudimentaire mais une éducation et j'ai étudié continué à lire et à étudier __jusque__aujourd'hui__.-_

_Je sais que mon frère est un bon pirate qu'il ne fait pas de mal aux gens mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Les autres détruisent et brûlent les villages, depuis la mort de Newgate c'est devenue littéralement le bordel. Les pirates affluent de partout à Fushia car par je ne sais quels moyens ils ont découvert ou avait vécu mon stupide, déganté, -illettré- et inconscient de frère. Et avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait combattu, ses personnes la voulaient amèrement se venger. Et c'est qui qui se tape la corvée de protéger l'île contre Baggy le Clown, Kuro, Krieg et même Foxy ? C'est bibi ! _

_Non, je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. De toute façon je ne comptais pas le devenir alors soi mais il y aura toujours cette rivalité de « qui est le plus fort ». _

_Pour faire court, je me bas au katana. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais qu'un jour j'aurais l'avantage sur mon frère lors d'un combat. Je me rappelle, nous avions fait un combat avant qu'il parte en tant que pirate et je me suis fait laminé… Et il était parti me laissant derrière sans un adieu, en me laissant sur une défaite et il m'avait regardé de toute sa hauteur et m'avait jugé. Comme si c'est lui qui m'en voulait d'être le faible de la famille, qu'en tant que jumeaux je devrais être égal à lui. Je suis né après lui et même lorsque nous étions dans le ventre de notre mère il me pompait toute l'énergie. Mais ça, ça n'a aucun rapport._

_Et récemment j'ai appris qu'il avait disparu de la circulation depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi. Ou qu'il était mort. Moi ce que j'en pense c'est qu'il peut rester dans son trou, il est très bien là-bas. _

_Merci chère nouveau journal d'accueillir toutes mes futures et exaltantes plaintes au sujet de mon stupide frère, voici un aperçu en cette première page d'introduction « jérémiades d'Emon & Co ». _

_Mais laisse-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Monkey D. Emon. Frère jumeaux de Monkey D. Luffy et faiblard (ce sont généralement les mots qui reviennent au moins une fois par jour). »_

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de fermer mon journal de plaintes, ou intime sa dépend des points de vue. Ce nouveau journal était noir avec une couverture en cuir bleuté et des reliures dorés. Personne ne se doutait qu'il était à moi, heureusement je dois dire.

Je le déposais néanmoins dans l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau et me levais pour sortir. Mais juste avant je me croisais dans le miroir. Je fus dégoûté. Je lui ressemblais et en même temps non.

Grand mais chétif, pas comme mon frère qui était lui grand et musclé, des cheveux noirs pas coiffés et mal coupé qui me tombaient devant les yeux. Le dos courbé, surement dû à l'apitoiement sur mon sort. Des bras fins avec des longs doigts fins eux aussi. Au niveau du visage, j'avais des lèvres fines et un visage rond, des yeux marqués par de légers cernes, des iris gris foncés et un nez fin en trompette. Aujourd'hui je portais un pantalon en tissus noir trop large pour moi et une chemise bleue verte comme l'océan.

Encore un soupire. Je sortais les mains dans les poches avec mon katana de moyenne qualité posé sur mon épaule et m'aéré l'esprit. Ce balader dans Fushia était agréable, avec des moulins parsemé sur de grandes plaines à perte de vue. La montagne des brigands surplombant l'île avec de l'autre côté de celle-ci la ville natal de Sabo. Moi je vis chez Makino, une gentille jeune femme qui m'avait aidé à m'intégrer et qui ne prenait pas en compte que j'étais le frère de Luffy et j'avais apprécié ce geste.

Continuant mon chemin j'entendis des cris, de joies ? Ou d'horreurs ? Peut-être des pirates. Je me suis donc mis à courir. Une énorme foule était attroupée au port, criant les bras levé. Ils acclamaient quelqu'un ? Pensais-je. Je me frayais un chemin à travers ce troupeau et lorsque je vis qui était La personne qu'ils acclamaient. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

« - Emon ?! » Tandis que le jeune homme me sautait dans le bras.

Je tentais malgré moi de le repousser. Une étreinte de lui ? Même pas en rêve.

« -Luffy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je amèrement.

-Depuis que Rayleigh est parti je me suis accordé une semaine de pose alors je suis venu ! »

Comment peut-il me dire ça avec un si grand sourire alors qui vient de me citer l'un des plus grands pirates de tous les temps ?!

« -Alors c'est ça cette histoire de 3D2Y !

-Tu l'avais deviné ?

-C'était pas compliqué… Et donc, ça n'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais avec l'ancien bras droit du seigneur des pirates ?

-C'est mon mentor depuis un an et demi maintenant, plus que six mois et je retrouverais mes nakamas. » Il disait cela avec un calme étonnant.

-Ça à l'air sérieux comme entraînement en tout cas. Les gens disaient que tu étais mort… »

Mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Toujours cette foutue habitude d'ignorer les gens quand cela lui chante… Je soupirais, s'il m'ignore, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ? Mon quotidien ne serait qu'à peine changé. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

« -Emon, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton frère ? –Emon, tu peux allez lui demander ça pour moi ? Je n'ose pas lui parler… Disaient les villageois.

-Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?! »

Depuis que Luffy était parti dans la montagne, je n'étais plus vraiment considéré comme son frère, ou bien c'était moi qui ne le considérais plus comme tel ? Peu importe. Il avait ajouté Ace et Sabo à notre confrérie sans même m'en avoir parlé. Je les avais accepté comme amis, pas comme frères.

Et même si je n'étais pas aussi proche d'eux, j'avais tout de même été triste quand il y a onze ans environ Sabo avait été anéanti par un Tenryūbito et à la mort d'Ace. Mais ça, je me l'étais gardé pour moi seul.

Je marchais tranquillement, jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt menant à la montagne de Brigands. Luffy devait sûrement s'y trouvé. Je devais renouveler un combat avec lui, même si je savais déjà comment cela se déroulerait je devais savoir où j'en étais par rapport à lui.

Le cherchant du regard avec mon katana sur l'épaule, je le trouvai assis au bord d'une falaise regardant l'horizon, l'océan brillait sous le zénith. On m'avait dit que c'était ici qu'Ace, Sabo et lui s'étaient promis de partir en mer quoi qu'il arrive.

« -Luffy ! »

Il tourna à peine la tête.

« -Emon ? Que veux-tu ?

-Je… Je veux me battre contre toi ! »

Je sortais mon katana, alors que lui se relevait pour me faire face.

Je courais vers lui, brandissant mon épée et gueulant à pleine voix. Il évita mon attaque. Le haki de l'observation ? Pas étonnant venant de lui. Puis il m'assenait un simple coup de poing dans la joue, tombant au sol je le regardais avec haine.

« -Pourquoi Emon ? Tu n'as aucunes chances, tu le sais. Mais j'aimerais savoir... »

Je ne laissais pas fini sa phrase quand je l'empoignai au cou pour l'étrangler. J'en avais assez de lui. Cet égoïste qui ce croyais tout permis parce que monsieur avait eu un cadeau et un lien unique avec le grand Shanks, parce que monsieur était le frère du grand Ace !

Surpris il était tombé sur le dos. Par-dessus lui j'y mettais toute ma faible force. Puis il me poussa sur le côté, et me bloqua les bras.

« -Putain, pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! Hurla Luffy.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu m'as tout simplement abandonné ! »

Le sol trembla, un courant remontait mon échine dorsale et explosait dans ma tête comme un feu d'artifice qui me donna instantanément un mal de crâne. Quelque chose émanait de moi, comme une aura.

Luffy desserra ses poings autour de mes poignets frêles. Il avait aussi senti cette aura.

« -Le haki des rois ? murmurait-il. Non ça n'y ressemble pas tout à fait… Emon, rentre avec moi sur l'île.

-Jamais, hors de question que je t'accompagne où que ce soit. Je n'ai pas la même ambition que toi.

-Arrête avec ta fierté à deux balles. Et dis-moi, c'est quoi alors ton ambition ? »

Mon ambition ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchis. Que voulais-je faire plus tard ? Comme métier ? Je n'étais doué en rien tout simplement. Art martiaux, musique, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Depuis que Luffy était parti, je n'avais su que me plaindre de lui alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Et je voulais être égal à lui mais je ne m'en donnais pas les moyens, je n'ai su qu'étudier et lire des livres psychologique et sur les animaux marins.

« -Je… Je n'ai pas d'ambition Luffy.

-Ce n'est pas possible ça. »

Je le regardais incrédule.

« -Ecoute, je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression d'être abandonné durant ses dix dernière années. Mais je n'ai pas choisi. C'est Papy qui a décidé d'emmené que moi chez les brigands. Mais tu as forcément un objectif à atteindre Emon.

-Je…

-Vient t'entraîner avec moi, pour me faire pardonner jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes nakamas. Et si tu ne veux toujours pas venir avec moi dans mes prochaines aventures je te laisserais partir. Il faut rattraper le temps perdu tu ne crois pas ?

-Luffy… Même si je viens avec toi, je te déteste toujours…

-Ça veut dire que tu viens ? » Il s'excitait déjà à cette idée.

Mes raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté me sont encore inconnues. Peut-être pour pouvoir progresser et rattraper mon frère et être enfin égalité avec lui ? Je ne sais pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense avoir trouvé mon premier palier : avoir un combat d'égal à égal avec Luffy.

Et je ne peux toujours pas le supporter, cet illettré de pirate. Puis je me dis, que pour atteindre ses objectifs et avancer dans la vie il faut mettre de côté un peu de fierté.

_« Chère journal,_

_Je vais devoir te laisser pendant quelques temps. Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais. Oui déjà. Sûrement dans six mois je reviendrais._

_Luffy m'a dit d'emmener qu'une veste chaude. Je crois qu'il est fou. J'ai pris la décision d'aller m'entraîner avec lui (et je veux retrouver la sensation que j'ai eu lors de mon dernier combat avec lui). Je sais que c'est contradictoire par rapport à ma première page mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer._

_En tous cas, il est l'heure de partir. Je mets ce journal en pause pendant six mois. »_

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, merci à tous d'être arrivé la, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Alors j'ai quelques petites choses à préciser...

1. Je suis, vraiment, sincèrement, désolée d'avoir fais des fautes aussi grave dans mon premier chapitre, je m'en veux sincèrement. J'essaierais de faire vraiment plus attention.

2. Concernant l'histoire maintenant : j'ai pris en compte les reviews et il est vrai qu'en relisant je me suis rendue compte que c'était allé trop vite et que j'aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de le poster. Je prendrais donc plus mon temps dés a présent pour mieux développer les sentiments d'Emon, les actions etc.

3. Toujours avec les reviews : Emon est faible et il en a conscience, et il n'aime pas énormément son frère ( j'ai énormément de mal sur ce point parce que j'ai moi même du mal à haïr Luffy ^^ ). C'est vrai que c'est un schéma type "Luffy a un frère jumeau", mais ce que j'essaie d'apporter en plus c'est cette haine fraternel que peut-être 60% des frères et sœurs ont ^^ Je prend exemple avec moi et ma sœur bien sur.

4. Pour l'objectif d'Emon : je l'avoue, c'est faible comme raison pour partir dans le nouveau monde comme ça... Et je m'en excuse. Dans les prochains chapitres je trouverais peut-être une raison plus plausible :3

Donc voilà, je vous montre que je prend bien en compte vos conseils et je vous en remercie infiniment :) Maintenant place au chapitre 2 !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

_ « Cher journal, (j'ai glissé en douce une petite commande à l'une des Amazones pour pouvoir tenir un journal de bord sans l'accord de Luffy. Bien que je me souciais peu de son avis…)_

_Cette nuit, un souvenir, plutôt un cauchemar, que je ne saurais réellement définir… C'est donc pour cela que je vais te le raconter, à force de ressasser le passé j'ai développé une bonne mémoire et je me rappelle de la plupart des détails._

_Revenons donc il y a de cela dix bonnes années en arrière… _

_Je me rappelle que les rayons du soleil m'avaient réveillé doucement. Pour la peine j'avais grogné en me retournant dans mon lit chaud. Ouvrant un œil j'avais vu que mon frère n'était plus là. Je mettais redressé frottant mes yeux encore endormis. Où est-il ? Avais-je pensé. _

_Je me souviens être sorti de mon lit, enfilant un simple haut orange et un short gris j'étais parti à la recherche de mon frère jumeau dans la cuisine sûrement appelé par son estomac. Mais non, il n'était pas là. J'avais cavalé du haut de mes sept ans dans mon village._

_« -Bonjours monsieur de maire, auriez-vous Luffy par hasard ? Avais-je dis._

_-Bonjour Emon, il est parti ce matin._

_-Où ça ?_

_-Au Mont Corvo, mais n'y va pas c'est dangereux ! »_

_Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'avais filé vers la lisière de la forêt menant à la montagne. Je savais que des brigands y habitaient mais si Luffy y était, inconscient comme il est ça pouvait mal tourné._

_J'étais entré dans la forêt, grimpant la monté abrupte. Quand tout à coup je me retrouvai la tête en bas. Pris dans un piège de chasse._

_J'étais resté, je crois, pendant presque une heure quand un brigand n'était venu me décrocher._

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais la morveux ?_

_-Je cherche quelqu'un, un petit garçon._

_-Il n'y a personne dégage de là ! » _

_Le brigand m'avait donné un coup de pied et j'avais valsé dans le sentier. Je m'étais relevé et redescendit en courant hors de la forêt. Essoufflé, j'étais retourné à la maison, dans l'espoir de trouver Luffy. Puis j'avais vu un morceau de papier sur la table du salon, c'était l'écriture de Luffy, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une écriture. « Pardon, j'ai dû partir vivre autre part, à bientôt »_

_Il me disait ça comme ça ? Vraiment ? La colère me montait à la tête. Il m'a abandonné sans un au revoir convenable. _

_Puis le sol s'était ouvert sous mes pieds me plongeant dans le noir total, des images de Luffy m'assénant un coup de poing monumental dans la figure avant de partir en mer, cette impression d'être abandonné une seconde fois sans que je puisse le suivre à nouveau. Ses mots « tu es trop faible »… Je criais._

_Et je m'étais réveillé à ce moment. Tu vois Journal, c'est peut-être une faible raison pour en vouloir à Luffy, mais il m'a abandonné. Je pense que… »_

« -Baaaah !

- Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot ! »

Luffy se tenait au-dessus de moi essayant tant bien que mal de lire.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est rien… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-On arrive à Sabaody ! »

Il sautait partout sur le pont du bateau d'Handcock avec son chapeau de paille sur la tête. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point cette femme était amoureuse de lui ?

« -Ouais, ouais j'arrive. »

Je refermais mon pseudo journal tandis que Luffy se retrouvait avec un sac énorme préparé par les soins de Boa Handcock alors que moi, j'avais juste un sac avec le strict nécessaire.

« -Que tu as l'air idiot. Dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment merci pour tout Handcock !

-De rien ! (pourquoi des cœurs dans les yeux franchement…) »

Nous sautions sur la petite barque et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'île.

« -Soit discret pour une fois Luffy, se serait sympa, cache ton visage. Tu es un personnage célèbre…

-Ouais, c'était vraiment sympa de la part d'Handcock de nous avoir préparé nos sacs.

-Dis Luffy, ne vois-tu vraiment rien à propos d'elle ?

-Hein ? Non elle est gentille avec moi, même si elle me demande toujours de me marier avec elle...Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-T'es vraiment stupide, murmurais-je. »

Nous avions débarqué sur l'île. Enfin, je n'étais jamais parti de l'île de Dawn, et Sabaody avait vraiment l'air extraordinaire. C'était une île humide, elle était comme enveloppé d'une couche de savon qui faisait sortir des centaines de bulles du sol.

A proprement parlé, ce n'était pas une île. Mais plus un amoncellement de racines et d'arbres géants qui s'entremêlaient magnifiquement bien. Les rues étaient parsemées de magasins et de marchands qui vendaient des souvenirs de l'île. Elles étaient pleines de touristes et étonnamment de beaucoup de pirates. Marie-Joie n'était pas construit sur Red Line juste à côté ?

Nous nous dirigions à ce moment même vers le bar de l'Arnaque où se trouvait normalement le grand Rayliegh. Quand –sans le faire exprès- je bousculai un homme imposant. Il portait un chandail rouge et un chapeau de paille. Pourquoi s'habillait-il comme Luffy comme à une époque ?

« -Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Je le saluai avant de partir quand il m'attrapa le bras en me pointant une arme sur la tempe.

« -Mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?! Sais-tu qui je suis au moins ? Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça ? »

Toute la rue s'était immobilisée, avec des regards terrifiés.

« -Euh, une gentille personne qui va me laisser partir ? »

Je tentais le sarcasme pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, ne voyait-il pas qu'il me dérangeait ?

« -Ah-Ah, je suis le grand Monkey D. Luffy, fils de Monkey D. Dragon ! »

Non. Non, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher.

« - Ah-Ah-Ah, toi ? Monkey D. Luffy ?! Laisse-moi rire, tu le lui ressemble en rien. Bon encore désolé pour le dérangement ! Viens on y va. »

Trop sarcastique ? Peut-être.

Je me retournai pour partir je senti Luffy me tirer vers lui alors que la balle du faux Luffy me frôla. Des cris se firent entendre dans la rue. Merci le Haki de l'observation. Alors que le faux Luffy rechargea son arme, le vrai et l'unique Luffy les mis à terre grâce à son autre Haki, celui des rois. La rue s'exclamait à nouveau « -Vous avez vu ? –Il a fait quelque chose ? » Disaient-ils tous sous le choc.

« -Merci, murmurais-je. Bon il faut y aller. Les gens commencent à s'exclamer, il faut faire plus attention. Tu devrais mettre le masque que Handcock t'a donné. »

Je suivais Luffy sans vraiment poser de question, je ne connaissais pas Sabaody. Mais j'avais vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. Il devait être vraiment un super personnage. D'après ce qu'on raconte il avait une force surhumaine, qu'il était vraiment très intelligent et il maîtrisait les trois Haki -comme Luffy, mais il n'est pas une référence potable…-. Bref, j'étais content d'être ici même en compagnie de l'autre illettré.

Puis cette histoire de pirate me revint en mémoire.

« -Luffy, tu as vu comme il y a beaucoup de pirate ? C'était déjà comme ça il y deux ans ?

-Tu as raison, cette île était beaucoup plus calme la dernière fois… »

Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche, tout était chamboulé. Les équipages de pirates avaient considérablement augmentés. Perdu dans mes pensées réfléchissant à la question du pourquoi du comment, je fonçai dans Luffy qui s'était arrêté devant moi. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

Et par je ne sais quel miracle nous étions arrivé dans le Grove 46 derrière une estrade faisant face à des centaines de pirates. Tous criant et beuglant comme des imbéciles disant « Okashira ! » et « Mugiwara ! » et « la Marine ! » jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

« -Luffy, on est où la ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment c'est possible ça ? Bon sang Luffy pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance !»

Sur l'estrade en question se trouvait, -encore un miracle ?- le faux Luffy et toute sa « fausse » équipe de Mugiwara.

« -Oï ! Zoro ! Sanji ! Pourquoi crient-ils tous mon nom ?

-Mais la ferme Luffy ce n'est pas eux...! Lui mi-murmurais-mi-criais-je.

-Ah ? Pourtant ils leurs ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau...!

-Ah oui vraiment...? -idiot…- Bon, passons par la, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses repérer. »

Je vis au loin le faux Mugiwara qui était descendu de son piédestal, faisait face à un autre homme imposant avec des cheveux coupés au carré. Deux hommes qui devaient faire plus de trois mètre le suivaient. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois… ? Les Pacifista de la grande Guerre ?!

L'homme à la hache assomma d'un seul coup le faux Mugiwara qui tomba au sol, évanoui.

-Mugiwara ! Pacifista, visez le vrai Mugiwara !

-Vite Luffy on se tire ! »

Nous commencions à courir quand tout à coup un laser jaune nous visa.

Luffy m'attrapa et sauta sur l'estrade.

« -Attention il y a pleins de bon bento dans ce sac... Et ne touche pas à mon frère.

-Luffy je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves de quoi que ce soit. »

Pour une fois, c'était moi l'idiot (dur à croire hein ?) : l'un des Pacifista m'avait visé et je n'avais rien vu, et je fus lamentablement projeté en arrière. Ma respiration se coupa pendant quelques secondes et tout était devenu flou. Luffy avait déjà mis à terre le premier Pacifista.

Mon premier vrai combat en dehors de l'île et voilà comment ça commence. J'en ai vraiment assez de me faire latter ! Je me relevais avec le tournis et tenais difficilement debout. L'adrénaline me monta d'un coup à la tête. Mon corps n'avait plus mal et mon cerveau ne discernait déjà plus ce qui était potentiellement dangereux voire mortel. J'étais devenu comme Luffy : complètement inconscient et tellement désespéré persuadé que foncer la tête était la meilleure des idées. Et c'est ce que je fis.

Je criais pour m'encourager à ne pas laisser tomber l'adrénaline que j'avais accumulée.

« -AAAAh ! »

C'était les mots les plus intelligents que j'ai réussi à sortir à ce moment-là.

Mon poing élancé. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Mon poing le toucha. Il ne passa rien. Juste un grand silence en suspension attendant le verdict. Personnage potentiellement dangereux ou non ?

J'avais envie d'hurler de douleur à cause de l'onde de choc qui m'avait traversé de pars en pars, mais je n'en fis rien. Je regardais le Pacifista droit dans les yeux attendant une réaction de sa part. Le temps s'était littéralement figé.

Enfin. Le métal sous mon poing s'enfonça et le Pacifista recula d'un bon mètre. Il leva sa main pour m'envoyer valser à nouveau. Inconsciemment je senti mon muscle se tendre pour parer son coup.

Mon poing et mon avant-bras s'étaient enveloppé d'une armure noire. Haki de l'armement.

L'onde de choc était violente. Elle avait parcourue tout mon muscle jusqu'à mon épaule. Mais rapidement. Ne faisant pas le poids, le bras du Pacifista termina sa course en m'envoyant valser plus loin. Je ricochai sur un arbre faisant craquer toutes mes vertèbres, puis tomba au sol. J'entendis juste Luffy crier mon nom désespérément.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Abandonner me semblais était la meilleure des solutions. Je ne savais faire que sa de toute façon à quoi bon lutter pour être son égal. Je n'étais bon à rien. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi et continuer à écrire seul ou à couper de la paille avec un katana bon marché, seul. Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire après m'être sorti de la, rentrer chez moi. Je le dirais à Luffy plus tard...

Mais on ne me laissa pas le choix, alors que je sombrai doucement dans l'inconscience, pensant sincèrement qu'on allait me laisser ici, on m'attrapa par le col et on me déposa le dos de quelqu'un. Je pouvais distinguer une tête blonde. Tout était flou. Je voyais devant moi une tâche verte et floue trancher le Pacifista que je n'avais pas pu détruire. Puis le reste de mon énergie me quitta et je sombrai pleinement dans un profond sommeil.

Des bribes de voix…

_« -chopper est-ce qu'il est mort ?_

_-non il ne l'est pas mais son dos est endommagé… »_

Puis plus rien…

_« -Luffy qui est ce...?_

_-Mon frère… »_

* * *

><p>….<p>

_« -C'est impossible tu le sais..._

_-Oui mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé… »_

….

Parfois j'entendais. Mais je ne voyais pas et je ne sentais rien. Dans quel environnement étais-je ?

….

_« -Mange-t-il autant que toi…? »_

….

Je commençais doucement à reprendre conscience. Tout est bleu foncé, pourquoi je ciel est aussi foncé ? Qui sont ses gens ? Je veux voir, je veux bouger mais rien ne m'obéissait. Mes paupières réussirent à bouger et un gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres gercées. Quelque chose le piqua le bras.

« -Non... » Gémissais-je.

Mais il était trop tard, le sédatif qui venait d'être injecté faisait déjà effet et de nouveau le noir total.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que tout c'est bien passé et cela vous a plus. Reviews les amis ? :) A bientôt !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Boujour ! Me revoilà pour la suite de ma fiction. Bonne lecture :)._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

_« Cher journal,_

_Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, cela fait seulement deux semaines que je suis sur l'île et franchement, je veux rentrer à Fushia. Je suis fortement tenté d'abandonner la maintenant tout de suite. Je ne veux plus me faire laminer par Luffy et ses animaux dix fois par jours. J'ai mal partout et j'ai des contusions sur la majorité des parties de mon corps (bleus partout, le dos en compote, égratignures plus ou moins profondes, même un œil au beurre noir...)._

_« Mais tiens-toi droit ! » Me disait-il constamment. -je crois qu'un jour il va me casser le dos pour que je me tienne droit-._

_Et cette île, cette île comment dire Journal... L'horreur à l'état pur, cette île est un amoncellement de dangerosité avec une météo tellement défectueuse que même un thermomètre normal ne pourrait pas suivre ses changements climatiques, et elle est habitée par des monstres -des animaux géants- eux même habités par l'envie de vous manger sans cérémonie... Même les plantes étaient dangereuses, elles vous happaient et mourrez la semaine suivante._

_Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai accompagné se stupide garçon. Ah oui pour être son égal. Contrairement à lui et à sa volonté d'acier, je suis quelqu'un qui abandonne vite (je pense que sa se remarque rien qu'avec mon physique et voici donc la raison pour laquelle je suis si faible) même si j'ai envie d'avancer, la volonté et l'envie de faire me quitte toujours à la première difficulté. C'est assez gênant d'ailleurs comme trait de caractère, un mélange de têtu, de fierté inconditionnée, de sarcasme pour au final être le plus faible de toute la famille D. A cause d'une volonté de chewing-gum-gum... –ce n'est absolument pas un jeu de mots- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il y a se D. dans mon nom. LA volonté du D._

_Je fais constamment des cauchemars, surtout depuis que ce foutu rhinocéros a failli me tuer… Mais passons… Je rêve de mon accident, de Luffy disant ses mots qui résonnent encore dans ma tête. Mais il y a un avantage à tout ça, durant mes insomnies je peux réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, à ma vie, au monde qui m'entours–même avec les ronflements de l'autre._

_J'ai remarqué que notre monde est un peu… Bancale ou bizarre… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre un mot dessus. Oui, parce qu'ici on tue sans remords et sans cérémonie, quelle idée de faire un enterrement pour des subalternes –pirates ou marines hein- bah oui, ils ne sont pas important voyons._

_[Journal, je ne sais pas si tu comprends ou non l'ironie puisque je ne peux pas y mettre le ton, alors pour ne pas que tu te méprennes je le dis]._

_Rien que pour la guerre de MarineFord seul les grands ont eu un enterrement digne de ce nom._

_Et pour avoir une vie un tant soit peu intéressante il faut devenir soit pirate, soit marine ou révolutionnaire. Non être un commerçant ne compte pas. Pour grimper les échelons il faut aussi une détermination en béton sinon tu plonges. Je ne voulais devenir ni marine, ni révolutionnaire, ni pirate. Puis au final je me retrouve en mode touriste sur une île dangereuse avec un homme, euh garçon, avec une force surhumaine._

_Je veux vivre, avoir de l'air dans mes poumons. Du moins je crois. Vivre au jour le jour, ne sachant pas ce qui va m'arriver, risquer sa vie, parier le tout pour le tout. Et Journal je dois dire que chaque matin je ressens une boule d'adrénaline dans mon ventre, s'en devient presque plaisant._

_Mais il y a quelque chose qui bloque cette adrénaline : la peur. J'ai terriblement peur, peur de mourir. Et cette peur m'empêche de profiter de ma folie et d'assouvir ma soif d'aventure._

_Je sais, je sais : « Pour vivre à fond, il faut vivre comme si c'était le dernier » et je suis convaincu que mon idiot de frère l'a prise à mot ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à m'embarquer dans sa folle aventure._

_C'est dur d'avoir Luffy comme proche, déjà comme ami j'imagine le cauchemar : bruyant, se retrouve toujours dans les pires emmerdes, hyperactif et surtout lorsqu'il dit des conneries ou des blagues pas drôle, insupportable._

_Alors être son frère jumeau ! Plus proche que ça niveau famille tu meurs._

_Quand les gens remarquaient une légère ressemblance avec lui, soit ils me crachaient dessus, soit ils me remerciaient surement me prenant pour lui. Et je n'aime pas les câlins, c'est un fait._

_Ou les filles se jetaient à mon cou et puis en regardant mieux elles voyaient juste un mec vouté, presque sans muscles et aucune lumière ne brillait dans ces yeux. Et puis, elles reculaient –elles reculent toutes-, un voile de dégoût passait et pensant que je n'y voyais que du feu elles s'excusaient disant s'être trompé de personne puis partaient._

_Ah les filles… Toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. A chercher le prince charmant ou le malfrat qui, soit disant, leur ferait vivre des aventures incroyables dans l'illégalité et que leur bad-attitude le rendrait très charismatique._

_Mon cul ouais, ça ne doit pas être la joie d'être dans l'illégalité constamment (dit celui qui vient d'embarquer avec son frère pirate…) et niveau charme… J'en doute fort._

_Oui les filles sont un sujet sensible pour moi._

_Journal, mon insomnie prend fin. Le jour pointe le bout de son nez et Luffy ne va pas tarder à se réveiller._

_A ma prochaine nuit d'insomnie, Amen. »_

_Doucement... Doucement je tentais d'ouvrir les paupières. Mais un mal de crâne survint et me dicta qu'il fallait mieux garder les yeux fermés pour le moment._

_J'étais dans un lit moelleux et de doux draps. Au bout d'un certain temps je pu enfin ouvrir un œil. Une pièce sombre qui sentait les médicaments et le désinfectant avec un lit d'hôpital, le mien, et un bureau avec de multiplies étagères remplie de boîtes et de potions. Sois c'était une infirmerie, sois un laboratoire d'un psychopathe fou faisais des tests sur les humains. J'hésite._

_Bref. Je me levais de mon lit en me tenant au meuble et aux prises où je pouvais m'y soutenir. J'avais vraiment mal au dos, je me redressai et toutes mes vertèbres craquèrent comme pour se remettre en place._

_Il y avait un grand miroir dans cette pièce. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que je ne mettais pas regardé dans une glace. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inspecter, rien qu'un petit peu._

_Toujours mes cheveux noirs mal coupés et mal coiffés, j'étais torse nu mais recouvert de bandages. En six moi je m'étais un peu développé au niveau du torse, des épaules et des bras. Ils avaient l'air moins frêle qu'avant. Un visage rond et de grands yeux gris foncés. Mais ce qui choquait le plus c'était ma posture : je me tenais droit. Avant j'étais courbé et mes vertèbres craquaient constamment. J'avais juste une cicatrice sur le côté en bas à gauche du ventre, un cercle et le même dans le bas du dos à gauche. Comme si une barre m'avait transpercé. Ce souvenir douloureux se raviva et me fit mal à la tête et je préférais l'oublier dans un coin de ma tête._

_Je sorti donc de cette pièce qui me donnait maintenant la nausée et aussi cette impression de tanguer. Un bateau ? Je me remémorais un instant les derniers événementset je soupirais espérant me tromper et être dans un bateau direction Fushia. Puis j'ouvris enfin la porte._

_Ce que je vis dehors était incroyable. Un bateau, qui naviguait, sous l'eau. Le bateau était complètement emballé dans une bulle géante. La bouche entre ouverte ébahi par ce spectacle, la lumière filtrée par l'océan, et une bande de poissons passait tout près du bateau. Je trouvais cela magnifique._

_Une tape derrière la tête me sortit de mon ébahissement._

_« -Luffy rhabille toi bon sang, je sais que tu es le capitaine mais tu es en caleçon sur le pont ! »_

_Une jeune femme rousse était derrière moi me menaçant encore une fois de me gifler._

_« -Hein ? Qui es-tu ? »_

_Et là, la réalité m'arrivait en pleine face. Fini les belles vues sous l'eau, je m'étais embarqué dans une aventure sans-retour. La panique totale._

_Je reculais pour m'éloigner de cette femme inconnue et je tombais dans les escaliers, je failli me faire écraser par de lourdes altères porté par un homme très musclés aux cheveux verts. Je roulais pour éviter et me relevais en vitesse. Il me regardait avec un air méchant._

_Je reculais encore tout en m'excusant. Quand je trébuchai sur un petit être poilu et je fus rattrapé par des mains sorties du sol. C'était la panique totale. Et pire encore quand je vis le squelette et cyborg en même temps. Ils étaient en train de discuter. S'en était trop. La pression monta dans ma tête et me fit perdre connaissance quelques secondes._

_«- Oi, réveille-toi ! »_

_J'ouvrais les yeux devant la femme rousse qui m'avait frappé. Elle secouait mon petit corps aussi facilement qu'un chiffon._

_« -Laissez-moi faire. »_

_L'homme aux cheveux verts leva son bras et me mis une droite. Tous mes sens en éveil après ça, mon premier réflexe avait été de lui rendre. Ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il m'attrapa par le col et me plaqua contre le mât._

_« -Hé c'est quoi ton problème ! »_

_Mon nez saignait beaucoup. Le sang coulait dans ma gorge et sur mon visage. Le goût cuivré me dégouta et je priai dans ma tête pour ne plus jamais avoir ce goût affreux. Ma respiration s'était coupée quelques secondes à cause de la violence de l'impact contre le mât._

_«- Zoro arrête ! Il va s'étouffer avec son sang ! » Cria le petit être poilue qui s'était apparemment transformé en une sorte de mi-homme mi- ours._

_Ledit Zoro me lâcha et je glissai doucement sur le sol d'herbe. Cette journée commençait magnifiquement bien…_

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Laisser mon frère tranquille. » Et la scène finale : Luffy venait de se pointer._

_Le déjeuner se fit dans le silence le plus total. J'avais eu le temps de m'habillé et le bretteur ne pouvait apparemment pas me blairer et il n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager. Mais ce fut Robin qui brisa se silence pesant._

_« -Alors comme ça tu es le frère de Luffy ? »_

_La personne la plus sensé de son équipage on dirait._

_-Hm, jumeau, son frère jumeau. » Ma voix résonnais dans mon bol de soupe._

_Sanji cuisine merveilleusement bien, il faut que j'arrive à me le mettre dans la poche je pourrais sans doute avoir du rabe._

_« -Vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement en fait._

_-Peut-être, dis-je indifférent. Mais assez pour que votre navigatrice me confonde avec lui… » Disais-je en essuyant ma bouche du revers de ma main._

_Ladite me lança des éclairs avec ses yeux. C'était une fille charmante malgré son agressivité._

_« -Au fait, où va-t-on comme ça ? » demandais-je._

_« -Dans le Nouveau Monde ! » Luffy me disait cela avec un grand sourire._

_Mes yeux doublèrent de volume. J'avais complètement oublié. Je me dirigeais actuellement vers l'île des hommes-poissons sans l'expérience nécessaire._

_« -Luffy, il faut remonter à la surface !_

_« -Hein ? C'est impossible ça. »_

_Comment ça ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas mon Capitaine à ce que je sache. Je commençais réellement à paniquer. Je tentais tant bien que mal à lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas venir, que j'allais être un poids, que j'étais nul (je tente le tout pour le tout). Mais rien n'y faisais. Quelle tête de mule ! Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois, voire tout le temps !_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et le l'attraper par son veston._

_« -Mais laisse-moi partir bon sang ! » Le bretteur s'était levé aussi prêt à dégainer son arme mais Luffy lui fit signe de la main pour le rassurer._

_« -Non. »_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de me laisser partir ? Et puis comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées._

_« -Parce que tu as dit que si tu ne croyais pas en toi, tu ne viendrais pas._

_-Mais ça fait trente minutes que je te dis ça !_

_- Mais tu es venu sur mon bateau n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, mes nakamas t'ont sauvé la vie et moi je crois en toi, et puisque nous sommes jumeau c'est comme si tu croyais aussi en toi non ? »_

_C'était quoi cette logique mais complètement absurde ?! Il enleva mes mains toujours accroché à lui, se leva et sorti sur le pont. Ma bouche allait se décrocher de ma mâchoire._

_Puis un bruit étrange vint me titiller le tympan. Un bruit de grattement, contre du boit je dirais. Il venait du tonneau dans le coin de la cuisine. Son couvercle était légèrement relevé et quand la chose qui se trouvait dedans a vu que je l'observais, le couvercle s'est abaissé._

_Je fronçais les sourcils et montrais désormais le tonneau. Il ne restait plus que Zoro à table, il me dévisageait._

_« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Maigriot ? »_

_Je lui jetai un regard noir. Puis mon regard insista à nouveau sur le tonneau, peut-être que cette tête d'algue allait enfin comprendre. Il se tourna enfin vers le tonneau._

_« -Quoi ? Tu as peur des tonneaux maintenant ? » Ria-t-il._

_Bon sang, il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Si me yeux pouvaient envoyer des décharges électriques il serait sûrement mort depuis longtemps._

_« -Non, il y a quelqu'un la dedans… » Murmurais-je._

_Zoro se leva et posa sa main sur un de ses katana. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais il avait trois katanas. Pourquoi trois katana d'ailleurs ? Mais vu comment il était têtue se bougre il ne me dirait surement rien._

_On s'approcha tous les deux avec prudence. Quand la porte à ma gauche s'ouvrit brusquement._

_« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? »_

_Nami ! Rha j'avais eu peur de Nami ! Je m'étais jeté contre le tonneau pour m'assoir dessus, pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe tandis que Zoro avait failli me trancher avec son sabre et je m'étais retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air. Je fronçais les sourcils et fit une moue boudeuse. Etre humilié de cette façon le premier jour, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais envisagé._

_Et cet imbécile avait tranché le tonneau. Des gouttes de boues tombaient._

_« -Ne me dites pas que c'est encore lui !_

_-Qui ça ? » Demandais-je._

_Zoro m'informa que le Sunny s'était fait attaqué pendant que, je cite « pionçais comme une princesse ». Et qu'un homme sous le nom de Caribou serait apparemment cacher dans se tonneau._

_« -Tu aurais dû le tuer avec ce coup non ?_

_-C'est un homme-boue._

_-Alors ça change tout… » Disais-je sarcastiquement._

_Il me lança un regard noir et je lui répondis avec un sourire innocent. Et bizarrement il avait ouvert grand les yeux et avait détourné la tête rapidement. Je réfléchirais à la question plus tard. Il était alors sorti en trombe et revint avec des chaînes en fer. Et il entoura tout le tonneau solidement._

_« -Il ne pourra plus sortir au moins. »_

_Et il repartit me laissant seul avec Nami._

_Le bateau s'ébranla. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? La colère me montait sérieusement à la tête. C'est quoi cette route de fou ?! J'en avais plus qu'assez, pas moyen de se reposer deux minutes sur ce bateau._

_Je sortais énerver sur le pont. Et là, mes bras vinrent tomber le long de mon corps, désespéré. Maintenant il faut me dire…._

_« -Pourquoi il y a un putain de kraken qui me regarde ?! »_

_Et puis sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé emballé dans une bulle._

_« -Tu viens avec nous princesse. » Zoro me regardait avec un air moqueur. Je déteste ça._

_Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, enrobé d'une bulle eux aussi pour respirer et s'étaient déjà élancé vers le kraken. Puis le bateau ressue d'énormes secousses dû aux tentacules. Je cherchais une arme pour me défendre. Merde ils ont oublié mon katana à Shabaodi._

_Tant pis, on me poussa hors du bateau, sans arme. Je marche, cours, nage, vers ce kraken passablement effrayant. Je senti le courant m'emporté, à l'opposé d'où je voulais allez bien sûr. Sous moi, un énorme précipice le fond ne se voyait même pas. Psychologiquement pas préparé à ça je me dépatouillais tant bien que mal pour retourner vers le bateau._

_Le kraken se rapprochait dangereusement de moi et donc du précipice. Le courant m'emportait progressivement vers le fond, mais si je me débrouillais bien je pourrais atteindre le bateau. Lorsque Luffy activa son Gear Third. Résultat : le kraken sombra dans les abysses et moi avec._

_J'eu juste le temps de voir le Sunny plonger aussi dans le courant descendant, puis plus grand-chose. A part des ballottementsinsensés qui me donnais la nausée mon déjeuner au bout des lèvres. Je pris sur moi et ravala le tout. Dégoûtant, affreusement, littéralement dégoûtant. Je secouai la tête en signe de dégoûtpur._

_Le courant redevint calme, plus de bateau ni de kraken en vue. Juste le profond océan devenu plus sombre et j'errais sans pouvoir me guider en regardant autour de moi en quête d'un quelconque signe de vie._

_J'avais peur, je ne savais pas comment réagir. La peur de mourir coincée dans ma gorge. Quand je vis une silhouette vague, un bateau. Je savais que la chance me sourirait un jour ! Sauf que, en regardant mieux j'aurais dit un bateau fantôme. Il a l'air complètement délabré, les voiles sont en miette._

_Je devins livide, moi qui agitais les bras comme un dératé pour me faire voir. Maudite soit la chance, bien sûr que le bateau m'a vu du moins les gens qu'il y avait dedans. Il portait un drapeau avec une tête de mort, mais oui comme si cela ne suffisait pas il fallait que ce soit des pirates !_

_On me lança un grappin qui perça aussitôt ma bulle d'air. Je l'attrapai et je fus tiré sur le bateau. Apparemment il était comme le Sunny emballé dans une bulle géante._

_J'haletais cherchant à reprendre mon souffle à plat ventre sur le bois vieilli. J'avais cru à un moment que mes tympans allaient exploser sous la pression, mais heureusement pour moi je fus arrivé intacte sur ce navire quelque peu étrange._

_Ils avaient tous une drôle de dégaine, vêtements en lambeau et sales. Peut-être essayaient-ils de se faire passer pour un équipage de zombies. Plutôt bien réussi je dois dire._

_Je me relevais doucement, gardant un œil prudent tout autour de moi. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais ils avaient aussi l'air d'être croisé avec des poissons… Mon dieu que je suis bête, des hommes-poissons ! Un foutu équipage pirate d'hommes-poissons. Je n'étais pas dans la merde dis donc._

_Je déglutis difficilement, très difficilement. Je devais avoir l'air bien frêle à côté d'eux, ricanèrent. Tous des sourires malsains aux lèvres. Et puis mon regard divagua jusqu'au centre du pont._

_Il se leva._

_« -Bienvenue à toi jeune naufragé ! Je suis Van Der Decken le Capitaine de ce navire pirate ! »_

_Je réussis enfin a avalé le peu de salive dans ma bouche. La chance m'avait fait un gros majeur et était partie en claquant la porte. Luffy, vient me chercher !_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, merci d'être arrivé jusque là ! Avis ? A la prochaine !<em>


End file.
